


Why Not?

by miya_sugar_star



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Reita he fears of, it's the outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by friends' Twitter interaction.

Sometimes he wonders why he’s been wasting half of his life all this time for a one-sided feeling.

 

Not that _he_ had rejected him or whatsoever.

 

‘Cause that didn’t happen.

 

No matter how much he knows, how long has it been since this particular feeling surfaced to his consciousness and can’t be submerged back, Aoi is _still_ waiting for the right time to come, for him to cross over this one barrier of undistinguishable nervousness that’s been overwhelming him whenever he tries to make a move, form a word of one of the many of a sentence he’d chosen, built and arranged carefully and has been mulling over in his head, _lift his hand to reach out and grasp at **Reita** ’s—_

 

But a barrier is still a barrier, blocking him like a huge wall he can’t climb, preventing his eyes from keeping the sight of _him_ from the other side, running his disappointed touches against the coarse surface that reminds him the only reason why it’s there and he’s beyond _there_...

 

Sometimes it comes off as a cloud; a dark, ominous one that signals the upsetting inevitable of _what ifs_. But so far, all of it is only a false alarm, and so far, Aoi doesn’t seem to take a lesson on how to not let himself be fooled again.

 

 Aoi gasps for air.

 

Watches as the muscles in Reita’s arms taut and bulge into firm fleshy curves when the blond pulls the weights and how – _the fuck_ —could Uruha say he was disgusting with those living – and sexy as hell - assets? He wouldn’t ever – haven’t ever thought – them as disgusting. Rather, he’d die to feel them, with his chord-skilled fingers, he damn knows he’d love it, and perhaps, Reita would too…

 

Would he say that out and actually do it?

 

Not a word is said to be exchanged when he presses his towel to the thin layer of sweat lining all over his face and along his throat, letting the material absorb the salty beads dry. He’s currently sitting on one of the many benches in the gym provided. Alone with Reita, since other gym goers –including the rest of their band mates – had left early, claiming to do their things that they’ve scheduled; Ruki can’t miss and won’t miss Koron’s feeding time, Uruha has a photoshoot he needs to get ready for and Kai wants nothing else to do other than to tidy up his place and (re)watch movies.

 

This is one of those moments that Aoi can’t find a way to solve cause it can be so damn awkward when he doesn’t ever want it to be.

 

Reita notices the silence, meets Aoi’s eyes, that blink and go wide at the surprise catching him.

 

 _Also_ at the surprise his name has actually been called a few times by the blond.

 

“Oomp-h—!” Aoi chokes on his bottled water, spills some of the content over his tank top in darker grey shade before he forcefully gulps down the rest still in his throat and coughs rather painfully and embarrassingly.

 

“Are you alright?” Somehow Reita has managed to settle right next to Aoi before the raven knows it, a fresh towel in his curled hand lifted in the other’s direction and sight.

 

“I’m fine.” Aoi pushes the other’s hand away, stuffs his bottled water and towel in his bag before zipping it up, ready to leave. “Not heading out anytime soon?” He asks just as he fixes the leather jacket he’s just put on. “Some ghosts would probably come at you if you don’t.”

 

“Nah, unless it’s some hot sexy ones, I’d rather stay.” Reita laughs and taps his foot against the floor quietly to the faint music played in the area, and Aoi merely hums, watches him bouncing his knees a few times after sometime to the point he almost does the same thing cause yeah, _awkward_.

 

“Wait, you called me just now for what?”

 

Reita stops from whatever he was doing, and Aoi can’t tell if the look on his face is that of confusion and that he needs to be reminded or …

 

“You just seemed lost. That’s all.”

 

“Oh….maybe I was…umh, yeah. Well,” Aoi shrugs and stands up, fluffing his raven hair. “I thought you wanted to say something or anything or whatever—“

 

“And you didn't?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What?” Reita shoots him a _look_. “You really did seem like you wanted to spill something but you kept it inside you, and I don’t know….I just, Aoi, I’m right here if you want to talk? Surely there must be something that’s been bothering you?”

 

_I know, okay._

_There really has been, damn it._

 

“No.” Aoi’s getting a bit frustrated, wanting to flee out of this conversation and the gym right away. He can’t even distinguish the crease between his eyebrows. "And even if I did have, I wouldn't ever tell you."

 

“Why not?”

 

“’Cause you’re a bad listener, you might not even be able to give me some advices.” Aoi blurts without a thought and he’s not taking that back.

 

Reita holds back a groan, and sighs instead. “I could probably be one. But I’m good at motivating people? Aoi—“

 

“Buh byeee—“

 

“—I care about you.”

 

Aoi pauses after a hundred eighty degrees turn, listening to the sound of his heart beat that has nanoseconds ego resumed its pace and trying to calm down, his whole body relaxing or shaking…Reita can’t tell.

 

Reita also can’t tell and see what’s coming right up next.

 

Because Aoi’s still standing there, not looking at him with his back turned to him, and he internally insists to see what the raven’s face is showing, because the truth must’ve been written across it now and he wants to know what it is.

_So, so bad._

 

“Aoi,” Reita calls softly, afraid and feeling guilty he might have pressed on the wrong button and this makes him uneasy. “Look, you’ve always been there for me and others, even on Twitter—“

 

“Would you…”  Aoi bites his lip, hesitating more than ever to continue because Reita’s stopped talking, because he’s made him to. But this is the time.“…like to go on an unromantic date with me?”


End file.
